


Dirty Talk

by TheFckingHood



Series: Jeith Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español as fuck, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Gay Keith (Voltron), James Griffin its sweet, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Nicknames, and shamed, jaith - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: AUKeith y James mantiene una relación después de los sucesos acontecidos en la tierra; aun así, nunca han llegado hasta ese punto, donde las palabras sobran y solo los hechos acontecen.Keith descubre algo en medio de todo ello, James tiene una boca demasiado sucia. Y eso le encanta.





	Dirty Talk

La emoción recorrió de pies a cabeza a Keith, enviándole una sensación de goce a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Finalmente iba a acostarse con James, después de tantos años de malos tratos, malentendidos y abandono (Por parte de Keith cuando fue expulsado y tiempo después regreso a la tierra, siendo el nuevo líder de Voltron).

Ahora que finalmente estaba sucediendo, era tan bueno, malditamente perfecto... Con una pequeña excepción...

De toda la gente que Keith conoció durante su vivencia en la academia, James era la última persona que había esperado que fuera... tan comunicativo durante el sexo, y ciertamente no había estado preparado para lo sucio que podía ser.

— Carajo, Keith... Te sientes tan _malditamente_ bien... Tan bien... _Joder_... —El paladín estaba tan sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del alumno estrella, que se perdió de contexto por un momento. James había dicho _joder_. Keith podía hacer un recuento de las tan pocas veces que había escuchado al castaño decir algún tipo de maldición, era tan ‘bueno’ que siempre soltaba cosas como “chispitas”, “Santo miércoles”, etc.

Se quedó tumbado boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y enganchadas sobre los brazos del otro chico, y se preguntó sí más de un año había sido demasiado como para que el antiguo James Griffin cambiara… tanto. Entonces él lo miró, luciendo avergonzado, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la boca un tanto abierta.

—Yo… yo… Keith, lo-lo… yo nunca…

Lo calló — Está bien, solo, me sorprendió un poco.

—Normalmente yo…

—Shh, solo sigamos. —Lo atrajo con sus manos en las mejillas y así besarle, lento, húmedo.

James comenzó a embestir de nuevo. Al principio lo había tocado un tanto penoso e intentó evitar todo contacto visual, pero cuando ambos empezaron a hundirse más y más en las sensaciones, pronto la confianza hizo que llegaran a eso: A James hablando sucio.

—Tan jodidamente bien, _gatito_. — James rezongó. Keith pensó que estaba preparado, pero no esperaba ese mote. El piloto usualmente lo llamaba de esa forma, a solas, y solo para molestarlo, por lo que el hecho de que lo usará ahora... quería escucharlo decirlo de nuevo.

Su amante no se detuvo esta vez. Y el hibrido ni siquiera estaba seguro si James era consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Prefirió entrelazar sus brazos detrás del cuello del castaño.

—Más… —Murmuró en un intento de alentarlo. Normalmente no era muy hablador durante las relaciones sexuales (Lance lo sabía), y normalmente sus compañeros tampoco lo eran (Shiro era más de acciones), pero descubrió que le gustaba mucho las palabras sucias de James. Tal vez era porque era él, quien normalmente era tan formal y correcto, o tal vez solo tenía un gran fetiche con las palabras sucias… de cualquier manera lo estaba disfrutando.

— Eres muy sexy, gatito —Murmuró de nuevo —Tan jodidamente perfecto.

Keith se quedó sin aliento.

—Dilo otra vez. Llámame, gatito. —Rogó jalándole de las hebras de su nuca.

James gimió —Gatito… —Besó su garganta y Keith se estremeció; Sus labios bajaron por su manzana de Adán, acariciaron la piel en el hueco de su garganta —Quiero… Te necesito, _bebé_ …

El paladín se arqueo.

— ¿Qué quieres _hacer_ conmigo? —Le dijo tomándolo de las mejillas y juntando sus frentes —Dim _-e_. —Aquello último salió en un sonido estrangulado, James había presionado en una de sus penetraciones su punto dulce.

— Quiero que me sientas tan adentro de ti... Estás jodidamente apretado, _cariño_ , me estás volviendo loco.

James empujó más fuerte, más profundo, y el azabache jadeó un lloriqueo.

El híbrido enterró su rostro contra el cuello de su amante.

Y la voz de Griffin se tensó mientras hablaba.

—Me encanta cómo te sientes _alrededor de mi pene_ , tan suave... _ahh_... tan húmedo…

Le beso en la sien.

— ¡ _Oh, Dios, James_!

— ¿Es demasiado?

—No, no, continúa.

El castaño colocó sus manos más arriba sobre el colchón para que Keith casi se doblara por la mitad; El nuevo ángulo se sentía tan bien que el azabache podría jurar que vio de nuevo las estrellas. James sintió la pequeña sacudida atravesar el cuerpo de su pareja, por lo que se relamió los labios y se movió con él, más fuerte, más rápido y profundo. Tuvo que poner una mano sobre la cabecera para sostenerse. Keith jadeo cuando James rodó sus caderas, frotando de nuevo su miembro contra su próstata. Sus cuerpos estaban tan entrelazados que casi no había espacio vacío entre ellos. La polla de Griffin estaba casi completamente dentro de él, que lograba sofocarlo.

El paladín entonces apretó su interior y un jadeo abandono de la garganta de James — _Así_ , justo así gatito. Mierda. —Chocaron sus labios ahogadamente, que solo hasta que les faltó el aire, tuvieron que detenerse un par de segundos —Eres tan caliente… —James se acomodó de nuevo sobre él, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su hombro —Maldición... —Se movió en sacudidas cortas y agitadas. Keith se tensó contra él, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a lo más alto.

— _Sí, sí_. —Murmuró raspando su espalda con sus uñas —Más duro, _Jamie_. Fóllame _más fuerte_. —El castaño gruño con ello. —Tócame… mi pene... James, por favor... —Él le hizo caso y se inclinó, capturando sus labios en un desesperado y descuidado beso. Ambos estaban llegando a la cúspide.

—Voy a correrme dentro de ti…

—¡Mierda! —Ladró, corriéndose en la palma apretada alrededor de su miembro, apretando de paso el pedazo de carne que estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de él. Sintió que como James se estremecía y convulsionaba.

— ¡Keith!… —Y con eso también se corrió, abrazando al chico debajo suyo con fuerza.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Keith se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras James se retiraba si él. De repente estaba muy callado. Ahí estaba el James que conocía.

—Sabes, usamos condón. —Estaba tan, tan cansado, pero de una manera satisfecha y cómoda.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Dijiste que te vendrías dentro de mí.

Las mejillas de Griffin se colorearon.

—Ah… creo… que me deje llevar…

—Me gustó. Las palabras sucias. Fue caliente.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, y aún estaba pegajoso. Podría ducharse mañana. Para su sorpresa, James se acurrucó más cerca de él y colocó la sábana alrededor de los dos.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí... Es tan raro viniendo de ti, pero... fue muy bueno. Que te dejes llevar.

El castaño le beso la frente.

— Eso está bien, porque... bueno, tengo una tendencia a hacer eso durante el sexo. No puedo controlarlo…

Keith se río entre dientes y acercó lo mayor posible a él.

—Está bien, Jamie. Puedes hablarme sucio en cualquier momento.

Se dieron un corto beso.


End file.
